The invention relates to the manufacture of molded bodies by pressing finely divided material with a binder in general and more particularly to an improved method of this type for manufacturing molded bodies, as well as an appropriate machine for carrying out the method.
In the manufacture of molded bodies of the kind under discussion, especially in the manufacture of chip boards, organic binders, for instance, in the form of resins of the most varied kind, are usually used. In certain cases, particularly at elevated temperature, these resins present difficulties if they are in contact with the oxygen in the air. The resins can be subjected, for instance, to undesired oxidation which can go as far as the danger of explosion. This can also be brought about by the fact that the binders secrete vapors during the setting process which, together with the oxygen of the air, result in an explosive mixture.